1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to advertising in streaming media and, in particular, to television advertising. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for providing searchable television commercials.
2. Description of Related Art
Some forms of television and other forms of streaming media, such as radio, Internet radio, Internet video, and the like, include advertisements to subsidize the cost of the content and, more importantly, to make a profit. Most often, advertisements are embedded within the stream and are not useful outside the scope of the program. For example, when a viewer finishes watching a prime-time television program, the commercials are often lost and forgotten.
To take advantage of a captive audience for a short amount of time, advertisers tend to focus on brand recognition more than information. Furthermore, commercials tie in with the content only in limited cases. For example, a sporting event may have advertisements for athletic shoes or a travel related program may have advertisements for hotels or airlines. However, more often, a television is used to build a brand image rather than directly sell a product.
When a person is considering making a purchase, information from television commercials is not available. All that remains from television commercials and the like is a vague recollection of brands. Since the distribution model for television and other streaming media is broadcast or, at best, on-demand based on the overall content, the information available in advertisements is rarely available when needed.